


10 Ways

by heathenseyes



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabbles, Feelings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenseyes/pseuds/heathenseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 different ways Shawn or Lassiter realized that this was it. They were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, so I posted this a million years ago on LJ and it's one of the things I am moving over. It was based on a drabble challenge which I will post below. Each one is it's own story. 
> 
> The Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

~~--~~

Lassiter hates Shawn Spencer.

He hates the flailing and the phony smiles. 

He abhors the loud shirts that belong on someone younger, the pants the hug Shawn's hips and snuggly fits to his ass so well that Lassiter doesn’t have to even wonder whether Shawn prefers briefs or boxers. 

He hates the way Shawn floats through life like there’s no tomorrow. 

He hates the fact that he no longer refers to Shawn as Spencer in his mind; it’s always Shawn first and foremost. 

The Spencer part is simply a last moment revision that he always just barely remembers to make each and every time that he says the other man’s name. 

He hates that Shawn doesn’t throw himself at Lassiter as often as he once did while in the throes of ‘psychic’ visions. 

He hates the fact that he misses Shawn at all. 

He hates the way that every time he walks through the grocery store now he stops in the produce aisle and looks at the pineapples and thinks about Shawn each and every time- it’s reached the point now that Lassiter doesn’t even want to go inside the local market anymore, instead he’s contemplating ordering his groceries through one of those delivery services. Only…

…If he does, he has a feeling that he would just order one of the damned things instead. And Lassiter doesn’t even like pineapple. Not really. Or at least he didn’t used too. These days he seems too.

Shawn has insinuated himself into every portion of Lassiter’s life and as everyday passes, Lassiter can’t stop himself from glancing at the entrance of the hall and expecting Shawn to breeze through it every time Carlton looks up. And the times Shawn does stroll into Lassiter‘s territory…it’s like Lassiter’s world stops. 

No. 

That’s not it. 

It’s like everything starts. 

Like everything is new and shiny and beautiful and Lassiter doesn‘t want it to ever stop.  
And Lassiter hates it. 

He hates what he views as a weakness, these feelings for a man whose sole purpose in life is to invent new ways to annoy him.

But he loves it too.

~~--~~


	2. Chapter 2

The Middle- Jimmy Eat World

~~--~~

Shawn loves life and he loves this bar. He loves everything about this bar. From the atmosphere (which reminds him of a pirate ship) to the drinks (they do not water down the drinks here) to the people (the woman next to him has hair that seems to defy gravity in a way his can't even compete with and that is saying something right there).

There is a lot of love. A lot of love. So much love. 

He loves the way that the bartender keeps smiling at him. 

He loves the fruity little drink that he discovered about thirty minutes, of which he’s had a few because while he can’t really taste the alcohol, wow can he feel it.

He really loves the way Gus is trying to pry the current glass out of his hands.

He loves the way Juliet is blushing on just about every patch of skin visible and, Shawn’s certain, in more than a few places that the little dress does cover because Shawn has just outed his two friends' feelings for each other.

Yep. Shawn. Just. Loves. Everything.

The only thing he doesn’t love is the fact that Lassiter doesn’t love everything.

That instead of being able to relax and enjoy himself, Lassiter just seems to be growing more and more churlish.

Shawn makes the decision before he'd even realized he had been contemplating a problem and moves.

Gus stumbles back as the glass suddenly comes loose from Shawn’s hand the instant that Shawn moves forwards. And Shawn discovers he loves one more than all the rest.

He loves the feeling of Lassiter’s lips and the way the older man’s arms tighten around his waist instead of pushing him away.

Oh yeah. Shawn discovers he loves the taste of Lassiter's lips the most. 

~~--~~


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Know What I’m Seeing- Panic At The Disco

~~--~~

Juliet watches them. That’s what she does for a living. She watches people, she gathers information, she figures out things. And she feels a little stupid that she hasn’t figured this out sooner.

She wonders how long this has been going on, how long all of that aggression has just been a cover for something more.

God. 

She really should have seen through it all, and she can’t bring herself to be mad at all the little flirty actions that have been directed towards her over the past year and a half because seeing Shawn’s arms wrapped around Carlton, seeing one of the taller man’s hands tangled in Shawn’s hair, seeing the other hand softly caressing a stubbled cheek bone…

It all seems right.

And Juliet O’Hara doesn’t understand how she never saw that Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter were in love before.

Smiling, she backs out of the room, softly closing the door behind her so as not to disturb them and then turns, warding off the janitor who needs to grab a broom some minutes later while she patiently waits for them to resurface.

~~--~~


	4. Chapter 4

Upside Down- Jack Johnson

~~--~~

A beautiful summer day. A breeze coming in from the sea, just strong enough that Shawn can taste the saltiness of the sea on it’s fleeting caress. Sun streaming in through the large windows.

Life. Is. Perfect.

Nothing can possibly drag his day down. Not even Lassiter breathing down his neck as he tried to disconcert him. Because such a tactic is so not going to work. Hell, his father practically invented that tactic and Shawn has long since developed an immunity. Lassiter cannot throw him off his game.

Lassiter jostling him doesn’t phase him. 

Nor does the loud cheering when Lassy wins one of the rounds of the game they are playing. 

Or the way Lassiter’s hand seems to linger on Shawn’s arm when he wins a round. 

Or the way that his leg is resting against Shawn’s from hip to knee and Lassiter seems to be in no rush to move it away since they’ve been sitting that way for the past couple of hours….

Shawn’s eyes grew wide as several things start to click and he almost smacks himself.

Almost. Instead he loses the current round so badly that Lassiter should have been able to see that Shawn threw the game, and when he doesn't Shawn realizes that their relationship has changed so much in the last two years, he has to wonder just how far the boundaries have moved. When Lassiter turns to rib him about the win, Shawn moves forwards, diving in for a kiss instead because testing boundaries is what Shawn is all about.

And he had thought the day couldn’t get better. He’d been soooo wrong.

~~--~~


	5. Chapter 5

The Eighth of November- Big & Rich

~~--~~

Shawn is silent. It just happens on day. To everyone it seemed like he was his normal, cheerful, slightly manic self the night before and the next day he was...different. Subdued. 

Every one that knows him realizes how odd this is, how un-Shawnlike the behavior is.

Henry has always been on a constant watch around his son and these days he’s taken to watching his son more closely than he ever has before. He knows Shawn better than anyone and he's never seen him this quiet, this still. It makes him nervous. 

Gus stays over more nights than not, ignoring Shawn’s quiet protests that he’s fine and nothing is wrong. He finds himself dragging Shawn around, bringing in new cases, pointing out attractive women (and men, Shawn has never really been picky, his only criteria has ever been one requirement -fun), at the end of the day nothing works and Shawn simply tells Gus goodnight before shuffling off to his room, the small apartment falling quiet in a way leaves Gus twitchy and on guard.

Juliet stops by the office, dangles new cases before Shawn like shiny toys. She can see the way he tries to muster the strength to show the enthusiasm he had towards everything just a few weeks ago. Only he can’t. Not anymore. She smiles and flirts, changes her hair and waits for him to notice. He doesn't. Or rather, he does, but his smiles are sad and his words are soft. Withdrawn. Every visit leaves Juliet worried as she watches him slip further and further away.

Soon Shawn stops going out of his apartment except for when Henry or Gus drag him outside and after another couple of weeks he stops even going out then.

After a while, life has completely lost it’s attraction because the one person Shawn wants to see more than life itself has yet to make an appearance and when Henry calls in the big guns and calls Shawn’s mother, not even her gently prodding brings forth anything more than the mournful eyes he’s been directing towards everyone.

After two more weeks, nearly two months after Shawn had made a decision that had chipped away at him with every passing hour, Shawn finally breaks. He doesn’t know what causes it, he doesn’t remember dragging himself out of bed, getting dressed or leaving his apartment, but suddenly he’s in the cab, and then he’s at Lassiter’s door. 

He starts knocking before he even realizes that he was contemplating it. When Lassiter greets him at the door after several moments, bags under his eyes, stubble covering his jaw, clothes rumbled, and more than a faint aroma of booze hanging around him, Shawn knows in an instant that he hasn’t been the only one hurting.

When the door closes behind him a moment later, Carlton's hand warm around his wrist as he leads him deeper into the house, Shawn thinks (for the first time since he has kissed Lassiter and Lassiter had just left with saying a word) that things might just be okay now.

~~--~~


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck In The Middle With You- Steve Miller Band

~~--~~

It’s a party.

There’s loud music and obnoxious people, half a dozen health code violations, enough to make him not want to touch anything and he’s still trying to figure out why he’s there.

All he wants to do is go home, crawl into bed, and pretend that he’d never agreed to something this ludicrous.

He’s even halfway through the door when laughter reaches his ears and Lassiter stops.

He turns back and Shawn is on the floor. Children litter the floor around him, almost completely covering the younger man's body, more children than Carlton can even really count. 

There are enough kids that Carlton can't help but wince. He'd have been up and running for the door by now if he was the one being swarmed but Shawn is still just laying there. He's spread out on the floor and laughing as the children throw themselves at him.

That was why he came. Lassiter would undergo all sorts of embarrassments, brave through any kind of challenge, he’d undergo anything really, just to hear that laugh.

Lassiter is so busy watching Shawn that he can see the moment that Spencer spots him. He watches as Shawn's eyes grown soft and warm and Lassiter shivers because no one, not even Victoria on their wedding day, has ever looked at him like that. 

When Shawn calls for his prince to come to his rescue, Carlton doesn't even hesitate before he heads into the fray, wading (carefully) through a sea of small bodies till he reaches Shawn and finally manages to free him. The children run off screaming, laughing, searching for a new game. 

Shawn leans in a little closer and Carlton can't think of anywhere else he would rather be.

~~--~~


	7. Chapter 7

Little Red Riding Hood- Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs

~~--~~

It’s indecent. Completely and utterly, Lassiter could even think of about seven charges just off the top of the head that he would be able to level against the pseudo psychic right at that moment.

And he would arrest Spencer. Right then and there. Only there was a very insistent voice in his head pointing out that if he were to bring out the handcuffs right at that moment, Shawn wouldn’t be headed towards a jail cell.

No.

The younger man would be writhing in Carlton’s bed, calling out his name, begging, pleading--

Oh. Shit.

Carlton turned away, mortified not only that he could feel his body beginning to flush but because he knows the blood isn’t just rushing beneath his skin, its rushing in a very concentrated manner towards a very specific part of his body, and the last thing Lassiter ever wanted to have happen was for everyone at Vick’s pool party know that he’d gotten an erection while surrounded by over thirty of his colleagues.

No.

That wasn't entirely it.

He didn't want everyone know that he'd gotten an erection from fantasizing about Shawn.

Lassiter hurried away, never even sparing a glance backwards, completely missing the smile that tugged at the corners of Shawn's lips as he watched the detective flee into the house clutching at a beach towel and Carlton was definitely unaware of how Spencer didn’t even pause for a moment before he chased after him.

~~--~~


	8. Chapter 8

I Can’t Decide- The Scissor Sisters

~~--~~

All Lassiter wanted to do is wrap his hands around Shawn’s throat and squeeze most days. It’s even one of his most beloved daydreams since no one has ever been able to frustrate him as much as Spencer seemed to manage. And since Vick had warned him rather sternly a couple of weeks ago that she wanted him to be much less handsy with a particular person, he’d had to resort to buying small pineapple collectibles and taking out all of his aggression towards the unassuming little pieces of ceramic on the shooting range instead.

The sound of the splintering shards was pleasant. Even peaceful in a sort of way and Lassiter was just beginning to reign in his temper when the bane of his existence flounced into the small room.

Gritting his teeth, he was just about to fire off another shot when Spencer’s scream of horror bypassed the ear guards and penetrated right into the center of his eardrum, bouncing around for good effect before finally dissipating.

Rushing forward, Shawn grabbed the last figurine, clutching it close to his chest, and something broke inside of Lassiter.

Carefully placing the gun onto the table before him, because the last thing Lassiter wanted to have happen was have his own gun misfire and injure someone (even Spencer), and then he very calmly vaulted over the table. 

A short pursuit ensued, one consisting of Shawn clutching at the figurine, screaming that he wouldn’t allow Lassiter to murder any more pineapples and Lassiter yelling that he was going to kill the other man instead of the stupid figurines. Didn't he know how dangerous it was to run around in front of the targets on a shooting range?

Shawn would have made it to the door and outside first, but Lassiter was quicker than anyone really ever gave him credit for.

When he slammed the man into the door, a part of him smirked at the wide-eyed look Shawn directed at him, a look that he’d never had directed at him, a look that Lassiter was pretty certain he had never before seen directed towards anything other than pineapples and O’Hara.

And they stayed that way, pressed against each other, hearts still racing.

Those eyes. It was the eyes, Lassiter thought, the pupils blown and for once centered on him and him alone. Shawn’s breath was coming out in ragged little gasps and Lassiter could feel the smaller man trembling against him.

One breath. It seemed like everything had changed between one breath and the next. Lassiter’s world was being spun way out of his control with every moment that was passing. Surprisingly he wasn’t about to complain about this sudden change. 

Lassiter lowered his head, his teeth nipping at Shawn's lower lip, his hands slipping beneath Shawn's untucked shirt (God, Spencer never tucked his shirts and as much as it normally drove Carton crazy he couldn't complain right at that moment). When he drew back, Shawn blinked once...twice...and then he smiled. Lassiter found his head being dragged back down, lips brushing against his, his hips jerking forward when clever hands found their way into his pants. 

The pineapple fell to the floor, shattering unnoticed by either man.

~~--~~


	9. Chapter 9

Erase- Mika

~~--~~

He wasn’t answering the phone. He refused to. It wasn’t going to happen because answering the phone meant that Shawn was giving in and Shawn didn’t give in.

Even when he wanted too.

Which he didn’t. Want to that was.

Because he hadn’t been wrong. He’d been right. It didn’t matter how many times Carlton called or how many times he pounded at the door yelling for Shawn to open the damn door. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Lassiter was safe.

And Lassiter wouldn’t be safe if Shawn was anywhere near him. Shawn attracted trouble. He lived on it. He thrived in chaos.

But not Lassy. No. Lassy needed his perfectly ordered life with his five year plan and respectable little life. He didn’t need Shawn to throw it out of whack anymore than he already had.

Shawn was right. Ending the relationship was the right thing to do. Lassiter could have everything he’d wanted; the wife, the dog, the white picket fence, and all that it entailed.  
Shawn listened to the phone ringing and ignored the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

~~--~~


	10. Chapter 10

Candy Shop - 50 Cent

~~--~~

Lassiter couldn’t breathe.

The air was trapped in his lungs, beating against the walls so painfully that all he wanted to do was just damned well breathe out, and he couldn’t. 

Breathing would be bad. 

If he let any air escape he knew it would be the end of everything, he’s loose the last little bit of control he possessed and he wasn’t about to let that happen. He couldn't lose control.

He’d always been in control of everything. It was who he was, his control was what he’d built his life around, the only that had ever mattered because if he always remained in control than he would never let anything get close enough to really hurt him.

Little spots began dancing in front of his eyes and still he didn’t let the breath out.

Hands ghosted down his sides, a sly smirk spreading across lips that remained just out of reach, and still Lassiter didn’t breath out.

Passing out was beginning to be a real possibility and he still refused to let go of that one breath.

The lips moved, traveling down his body, and suddenly the choice was completely taken out of his hands when a moist mouth covered his erection, lips sliding up and down, tongue tracing the vein from head to base on every pass.

Lassiter finally breathed out. 

“Shawn,” he gasped out, his back arching off of the bed, and allowed himself to lose control for the first time in his life.

~~--~~


End file.
